


Gone, But Not Forgotten

by theheartofcastiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartofcastiel/pseuds/theheartofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, John is devastated. Guess who finally shows up while John is mourning his lost friend? That's right, out favourite detective Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, But Not Forgotten

John paced back and forth in the empty, nearly demolished flat. It was where he went when he needed to be left alone, it was a place of lonely solitude. His thoughts and heavy heart filled the air in the room, making it nearly impossible for him to keep his unbreakable facade up. He eventually ran out of steam and ended up curled against the back wall. The dust settled and coated his body, making him feel like a long forgotten toy. And maybe he was. Maybe Sherlock had forgotten about him in his last moments before the fall, before everything had ended. He sat up and buried his face in his hands, finally letting go. That's when he sensed somebody else in the room. His body tensed, he cautiously looked up. And then he froze, feeling almost too stunned and afraid for words. "Sherlock?" 

Almost immediately, emotions came rising up from John's heart. Anger. Sadness. Finally, he looked up at Sherlock. "It's been two years." John said. "Two years." 

"I know." 

"And you couldn't find the time... all I needed was one word from you to know that you were alive. ONE WORD WOULD HAVE DONE IT, SHERLOCK. I mourned and cried and beat myself up because of you. I nearly ended up in the hospital because... of... you." By the time, tears were streaming down John's cheeks. 

Sherlock just stared helplessly at the broken man before him. "John, I know. I'm sorry." he grasped John's hands. "I know I left you alone, and I'm sorry. If I hadn't, the people I cared about... you, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade... Moriarty would have had them killed. It would have been the end." 

John stared at him. "Your death was almost the end of me." 

"I know, Mycroft told me." 

"Mycroft knew." 

"Yes." 

"Who else knew?" 

"Molly Hooper." 

The reaction in John was almost instantaneous. He looked up at Sherlock, a dead expression in his eyes. "I guess I was wrong. I guess I didn't matter to you as much as I thought I did." 

Sherlock looked him in the eye. "Mycroft figured it out, Molly helped me. I couldn't tell you because you had to believe that I was dead. You, John Watson, are the one who matters most." 

John was silent, thinking this through. "Well, you certainly did a good job of it. I didn't feel a pulse." 

"Yes, of course. I usually do, don't I?" 

John sighed, slightly aggravated. "It's good to have you back, you idiot." He said, grabbing Sherlock and hugging him fiercely. He had his detective back again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the fanfiction! 
> 
> Poor John, what will he do now that Sherlock's finally back?
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been so busy. Also, I've extended it a little bit and corrected the format.


End file.
